Of the Vampires and Cosplayers
by Ame to Yume
Summary: What happens when the Vampire Knight gang runs into their cosplayers? Read to find out. Rated T for the sake of paranoia.


Of the Vampires and Cosplayers

_Summary: What happens when the Vampire Knight gang runs into their cosplayers? Read to find out._

* * *

_Amber Landers as Yuuki_

_Shane Roswell as Zero_

_Max Dale as Kaname_

_Katherine "Kate" Regazzi as Ruka_

_Ellie Regazzi as Rima _

_Stuart Adkins as Takuma Ichiijo _

_Keith Chatham as Hanabusa_

_Lawrence Hale as Shiki Senri _

_Jake Morris as Kain Akatuski _

* * *

"You guys done already?" Yuuki, asked, wanting to make sure everything was prepared for the cosplay con that was, well…tomorrow.

"Nope." a young man who looked about 17 said, entering the room "By the way, do you know where the fabric scissors are?"

"Still not done with Zero's outfit?" Yuuki asked, holding out the scissors to him

"No." he responded, taking the scissors and cutting a piece of red ribbon "By the way, thanks alot."

Suddenly, Yuuki felt even prouder she was the first to finish her cosplay costume. They have been working at their _Vampire Knight _cosplays for a while, but she was the first to get it done.

"You know, you got lucky you got Yuuki. It's easier to make than" he lifted an incomplete cosplay costume slightly "this."

"If you want, I'll help you, Zero-kun."

You see, in this group, no one called the other by their real names, only by their cosplay names. It was just another rule in the family-like group they established.

"No thanks. I'm almost done. Are _you_ done, by the way?" Zero responded, running his hand along the blades of the fabric scissors gently, removing any stray threads and fuzz so it wouldn't ruin his outfit.

Yuuki nodded

"You are a fast worker, Chibiuki." Zero always called Yuuki Chibiuki. It was one of those things that, though insulting, are a show of affection towards the person.

Kaname stopped the sewing machine for a while to respond

"Of course she's a faster than us, Kiryu. She was the first to cosplay in this messed up group. Still, I have no idea how she manages to finish the cosplays fast. I mean, the con is tomorrow and no one's finished, except for her…"

"And me!" Hanabusa said proudly.

The 'first to cosplay' part was entirely true. Before the group started discussing doing it together, Yuuki had been cosplaying for a year, all by herself. She met Zero when she had gotten into _Mirai Nikki. _Then, one by one, the others started adding to this messed up, but happy family of cosplayers.

"Guys, you should seriously get back to working." Yuuki said, and Zero started looking at her and Hanabusa with and expecting look. Usually, they would be both running around and causing havoc.

"Why are you so calm?" he asked

"Took medicine. I don't want anything to happen to my cosplay, now do I? Anyway, your stupidity aside. You guys just _have_ to get working. The con is _tomorrow_, for cripes sake."

"_CRAP!" _Kaname said as he checked the clock: three thirty in the morning.

"Nothing like the reminder of how late we are to bring us back to reality." Zero said

"If dressing like someone from an anime is what you call reality, you're outta your mind." Yuuki responded, barely hearing what Zero said over the sound of the sewing machine going as she was working on a wig.

And there it was. A Hanabusa Aidou wig, perfectly neated and smelling like roses.

"From where do you know it doesn't smell like strawberries?" Hanabusa asked her

"I don't know. Kaname could have a fetish or something we don't know about." Shiki said, entering the room.

"I love you, Hanabusa-chan, seriously." Kaname said to Hanabusa

"I love you too."

"Yes" Zero intervened "he meant it in _that _way."

"You know it's true only when Kaname-sama is talking about Yuuki." Hanabusa said

"Just shut up." Zero retorted. "That good-for-nothing vampire doesn't deserve Yuuki."

Sometimes, one of them would blurt out something in character, and another would respond in character. It usually led to the moments when the poor fanboys would die. Anyways, just for laughs.

"I wish I could meet the VK gang." Shiki said sort of sadly

"The day when it happens, I call dibs on Zero." Yuuki said

"I call dibs on Rima, then." Shiki replied

"Well…" Kaname said "I sure am excited about tomorrow. Aren't you?"

"I want to see the outcome of your outfit tomorrow, Kaname-senpai. Now excuse me, I am going to bed."

"Yuuki is going to _bed_?" Zero asked incredulously "What is this blasphemy?"

"The world must be ending." Shiki said melodramatically

"Well, I better sleep too. I have the feeling we are going to have a rough day tomorrow." Hanabusa said as he, Yuuki and Zero got out of the room and Kaname was left to make his outfit for the rest of the night.


End file.
